This invention relates to collecting television program data from television systems.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Users have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, various passive and interactive television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a user's television.
For example, a passive program guide may be provided in the form of a continuously scrolling list of television program listings. Such a guide is typically provided on a dedicated television channel. A user can consult the scrolling listings by tuning to that channel.
Interactive program guides allow a user to navigate through television program listings using a remote control. Television listings are typically organized in a grid in which each row contains television program listings for a different channel and each column corresponds to a different scheduled broadcast time. The user can scroll up or down to view program listings for different channels or may pan left or right to view information about programs being broadcast at different times. Various navigational aids may be provided to help the user find program listings of interest.
The distribution system for a passive guide typically uses character generators located at cable system headends to generate scrolling program listings. Because each cable system has a different television program schedule, the character generators in the headends of each cable system must be provided with customized television program data. Such customized television program data is typically transmitted to each headend via satellite.
Passive scrolling guides for satellite television systems operate similarly. Television program data customized for the channel lineup and program schedule of a satellite service may be distributed on a dedicated satellite channel.
Interactive program guides are typically implemented on the set-top boxes or satellite receivers of individual users. Each set-top box or satellite receiver in a given cable or satellite system must be provided with television program data that is customized for that system. Typically, such program data is transmitted via satellite to each cable system headend or satellite distribution facility. The cable system headends and satellite distribution facilities for each television system retransmit the data to the users of that system using the vertical blanking interval or side band of a television channel.
A provider of television program guide data typically maintains a database of television program data such as program titles, ratings, running times, program summaries, reviews, etc. The data provider also must gather data concerning each television system's particular schedule, including the channel lineup, the programs scheduled for each channel and their scheduled broadcast times, pay-per-view pricing and ordering information, etc. Such data is gathered from a variety of sources, such as local television stations, cable systems, satellite systems, national networks, superstations, premium services, pay-per-view services, etc., each of which may have their own schedule information. The data provider customizes the program data for each television system to which program data is distributed.
The process of collecting television program data from its various sources is labor intensive. Television system personnel typically fill out forms by hand and fax or mail this information to the data provider. As a result, errors may be introduced into the data. For example, there is the possibility that errors will be introduced when forms are filled out improperly or when personnel at the data provider make a mistake in transcribing the information from the forms to the computer system at the data provider. Other errors may result from ambiguities in the data (e.g., when two programs share the same title). Resolving such ambiguities and eliminating other potential errors is burdensome for the data provider.
Moreover, there are personnel at the television system who would like to be able use a reliable electronic version of the schedule information contained in the forms. For example, personnel who sell commercial air time need to know precisely how much time is available for advertizing in various time slots.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for collecting television program data for use in passive and interactive television program guides.